


Familial Detour

by RyDyKG



Series: MCC After-fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting (mentioned), C!Dream is a manipulative bastard, Comfort, Dream Smp, Emerald Elves, Emerald Elves Family Dynamic, Family Dynamics, Gen, I spell calum as Callum but ok ao3 tag, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, new family dynamics!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: (No Exile Arc, it’s canon divergence before that.)It seems like there’s no other thing Tubbo and Tommy can do, but to let Tommy get exiled or let L’manburg get into another war. That is, until Tommy remembers a very important aspect of their past. More specifically, their former babysitters.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & F1NN5TER & Calum Knight
Series: MCC After-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053785
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	Familial Detour

**Author's Note:**

> https://idk-whatim-doing.tumblr.com/post/637334686269685760/forget-the-exile-arc-im-making-a-au-were-cpk-and 
> 
> ^^^^ saw this thing on tumblr and I,,,, I could not resist. I need fluff. Give me Emerald Elves family dynamics please

In the temporarily peaceful land of the Dream SMP, two of the youngest members stood in the White House, hugging tightly.

The moonlight streamed through the window as the two clutched each other like tomorrow would be their death day — which it practically was. Tears formed in their eyes, but if you asked them they would both deny it, even as they wiped them away.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy swallowed audibly, after a long moment of silence as they split apart. “For burning George’s stupid, ugly mushroom house. And I’m sorry I had to put you in this position.”

“I’m sorry for not trusting you,” Tubbo murmured, playing around with his hands in nervousness. “And I’m sorry for- for not believing you at first.”

“What are- what will you say to Dream? What will you do?” Tommy asked his best friend quietly.

“I don’t,” Tubbo paused to take in a shaky breath, staring his best friend in the eyes. “I don’t want to give you or the discs up. But I can’t give L’manburg up either.”

“I don’t want you to either,” Tommy admitted. “But I can’t think of any way to get out of this.”

Tubbo groaned. “Ah, if only we had someone who we could actually trust…”

The sentence sparked a memory to come to Tommy’s mind. It was when him and Tubbo were younger, and they had to be babysat for a while, except none of their usual babysitters were free, so they had to call in two other people. Two other people who… they could… trust...

“Tubbo,” Tommy turned to him, an idea appearing in his mind. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Do you remember who babysat us when we were younger?” Tommy grimaced at the word ‘babysat’, but continued on. “During the week when the others were out, and they were the only two available?”

Tubbo’s eyes widened. A grin appeared on his face, soon being matched by Tommy’s.

Not only would they be able to trust the two, but they would also be able to handle Dream and his stupid rules.

Together, they whipped out their general communicators, and with a shared, understanding look, they contacted their former babysitters, and the only people who they would be able to trust to help them in a situation like this.

“Hey Finn! I know you’re busy with your skyblock thing and all, but me and Tommy need some help…”

“Seapeekay, my MAN! Boy oh boy do I have the story for you, but I’m gonna need you to promise something first...”

The next day, Tommy and Tubbo stood with Fundy and Quackity, facing opposite of Dream, who had jumped down from the walls, clad in full netherite armour and swinging his axe around menacingly.

“Well, Tubbo?” Dream asked. “Have you made your decision?”

“I have, actually,” Tubbo responded, pretending not to see the incredulous looks that Fundy and Quackity shot each other. Beside him, Tommy stood, seemingly desolate, but there was a smile pulling at his lips.

“So say it.”

Tubbo looked up and stared at the eternally smiling mask, and felt his lips tug into a mix of a smile and a snarl. “No.”

There was a long pause. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Dream,” Tubbo grinned. “I said no.”

“Yes, Tubbo,” he heard Fundy whisper, but pretended to, once again, ignore it.

Dream was silent. Then, he raised up his axe. “So you would want war for the nation you fought so hard for, instead of just getting rid of the problem that started everything from the beginning.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dream!” Tommy stepped forward, fists clenched at his sides. “We’re not starting a war.”

The roar of a portal flaring to life as it appeared just a few blocks behind Dream startled everyone. Tommy couldn’t help but yell in happiness when he saw who exactly had stepped through.

“What the fuck?” Fundy gaped. “Wait, I think I recognised them.”

“Wait, what?” Quackity frowned in confusion. On the other side, Dream was gritting his teeth.

“We’re not starting a war,” Tommy continued, meeting Dream’s mask, knowing that the man was surprised, underneath that fake, paper smile. “We’re ending it.”

“Fundy, Quackity,” Tubbo grinned. “Meet the coolest people you’ll ever meet.”

“Aww, Tubbo,” Finn laughed, stepping off the portal, heels clicking both comfortingly and menacingly against the wooden floor. “You’re making me blush!”

“You two should’ve given us a warning before calling us so early,” Callum joked lightly as he stepped out. His eyes landed on Dream, and his mouth curled into a frown.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Dream snarled, taking a step forward. “This isn’t your battle, so why are you here?”

“It became our battle when the two _children_ participating in it called for our help,” Callum retorted. “Because they couldn’t trust anyone else on this server anymore.”

“And haven’t you considered asking around before jumping to conclusions?” Dream shot back. “What makes you think Tommy and Tubbo aren’t-”

“Oh, cut the lies, Dream! Don’t make me get Scott,” Finn snapped, one finger jabbing into Dream’s chest, eyes narrowed. “Because I will.”

“You wouldn’t,” Dream’s face was hidden by his mask, but Tommy felt glee at the fact that he could hear a little bit of fear in his voice. “Scott’s busy, anyways.”

“Too late,” Callum tucked away his general communicator. “I’ve already called him. And for the record, he’s very disappointed in you.”

“You’ve done enough damage for this month, Dream,” Finn said, grabbing Tubbo’s hand and leading him away, with Callum doing the same to Tommy. “Grow up and stop being such a manipulative idiot; Scott did _not_ raise you to be like this.”

“We’ll talk to the rest of you in another day,” Callum added pleasantly, waving to the still-shocked L’manburg Cabinet. “Do tell Philza that he should probably rethink a few of his decisions. And tell Puffy we’ll be meeting with her soon if she’s free!”

“Where are we going?” Tubbo asked as he was led by Finn to the portal. Finn shrugged and turned to Callum, who was catching up to them.

“Don’t know, ask Callum.”

“Somewhere far, far away from here,” Callum responded, tugging Tommy with him. “And preferably with lots and lots of ice cream.”

Finn sighed as Tommy and Tubbo cheered. “My guy, you are spoiling them.”

“Well, they deserve it, don’t they?” Callum laughed lightly as they went through the portal. “Now, we should probably go to the X Life server. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind harbouring the three of you for a while.”


End file.
